When outcasts are bored (Poor Hiccup's arse! (onesided)Avlcup lemon)
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: Hiccup wakes up on Outcast island. Alvin seems to have something planned, something Hiccup is forced to participate in. Something happens which will probably scar him for life and make him incapable of moving in at least a week.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Since this is my first story on Fanfiction, I was very confused about how to upload. How to get shit right and stuff like that… But I got help from my best friend Hellsclown so it all turned out well^^ Clownie - chan is also my editor so she fixed spelling errors and other grammar errors… This isn't perfect, I'm BTW using Alvin from the Tv series NOT the book version… PLZ don't flame and enjoy the first chapter^^

* * *

The young viking was slowly gaining consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but his head started to pound every time. He could feel cold metal press tightly around his small wrists. Finally he managed to open his eyes.

The room was large, and was of stone. It was also extremely hot in here, was he in hell? For befriending Toothless? In that case it was worth it, he loved Toothless. Toothless was family. A heavy metal door was opened, and Hiccup thought hell was a tempting offer when he saw the man in front of him. Right there, on the doorstep. Stood Alvin the outcast in all his pride, Hiccup stared daggers at him. This was the man that would use people you love against you. The man who had so many times tried to harm my family and friends. He had even used Heather's parents against her.

Alvin laughed while fondling his black beard, a truly disgusting man. "Are you finally awake boy…" He spit at me, in a typical Viking way that is. But it still disgusted Hiccup. "Welcome to the outcast cellars boy!" he laughed maliciously, it sent shivers down the young viking's spine. How had he gotten into this mess? The last thing he remembered was playing with toothless, then everything had gotten black as he heard laughter and a worried dragon scream.

"I'm sure you wonder why you are here?" he grinned. Hiccup glared at the man in front of him. "Now now, calm down…" Alvin said, he seemed to be plotting something. "As I said, you may wonder why you are here… Well that's simple. You are going to teach us about dragons… How to ride them, make them trust you. Etcetera etcetera…". Hiccup mentally kicked himself with his metal leg for not being able to tell at once. "And what if I refuse?" he spit. Alvin stared at him, then he burst out laughing. "Oh, you WILL… If you make trouble for us, we'll make sure you get a proper punishment…" he grinned, and this time Hiccup could clearly see his rotting teeth, and had to restrain himself from gagging. Alvin stepped closer and bowed down to Hiccup's level so he could see his eyes. His breath on Hiccups face smelled like rotten fish and ale, to Hiccup though, this was no surprise. Almost all Vikings smelled of fish, but this took the cake, the stench left Hiccup gagging. Alvin frowned, and said with fake concern "Does the little hiccup feel a little sick?" Hiccup could feel his lunch turn at the sickly sweet tone Alvin used. Hiccup swallowed, this amused Alvin. "I won't participate… No matter what you do to me, I won't help you" Hiccups voice cracked a little and he cursed under his breath. He seemed so weak now, and it scared him shitless that Alvin's grin grew.

"Too bad… You will, or we will make a little 'surprise visit' to Berk…" Hiccup froze at his words. He didn't want his friends and family get hurt because of him refusing Alvin's offer, Hiccup shifted a little before finally mumbling "I'll do it…". Alvin grinned "It's settled then! We'll start tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter2:A meal shared with a new friend

**A/N: God damn! Been so long, i'm so sorry guys! But so many people reviewed shortly after i posted my story... This makes me really, REALLY happy! I want to thank all of the people who read and liked this story! It makes me so happy and also makes me want to write more to please you guys! So here's the second chapter and i hope the ones who commented and liked the first chapter would enjoy this chapter just as much^^ Love from the Loaf and thank you again Clownie-chan for editing^^**

* * *

Hiccup stared at Alvin's back as he walked out of his cell, this man… really pissed Hiccup off, not that he could do anything about it though. God Hiccup missed Toothless, how he would jump on his ceiling every morning, their flights together. Hiccup wished that he knew how Toothless was doing, if Alvin had injured him in any way, Hiccup would surely place a good ol' kick in the nutsack on the damned Viking with his metal leg.

* * *

After a few hours Alvin returned with what looked like supper "Eat up good boy…" Alvin grinned, "We wouldn't want our little dragon trainer to go hungry while taming the dragons would we?" he said sweetly. Hiccup frowned "The names Hiccup" he spat at the older Viking, this seemed to amuse Alvin "Alright _Hiccup_, eat your food and make it quick…" Hiccup simply nodded, Alvin grinned and took out a key from his pocket, and released Hiccup from his chains so he could eat in peace. "I'll be back in a while, don't do anything funny…" Alvin warned. Hiccup nodded again, he looked down at the food in front of him. purple fish soup that smelled like a month old corpse, and a dry piece of loaf, _yum…_ Hiccup thought to himself while keeping himself from gagging. He really didn't want to eat this, but his stomach suddenly protested. _Great, just great…_ He thought to himself as he picked up his spoon, teared made their way up to his eyes the exact moment the soup touched his tongue. Seriously, even Astrid's yacknog tasted better than this, NOT exaggerating… Hiccup forced the rest of the soup down and began chewing on the dry piece of loaf, at least it tasted better than the soup... Hiccup placed the bowl down on the tray again and spotted a glass of water, he poured it down, realizing first now, how thirsty he had actually been. He sighed when he was finished, and not long after Alvin returned as promised to pick up the tray, which Hiccup found weird. Why would Alvin come to get the tray himself when he could just have one of his henchmen do it, as if Alvin had read my mind he grinned and said "I'm being kind and getting the tray myself, because if one of my men had gotten it you wouldn't have been able to sit right now…" His Viking accent echoed throughout the whole room. Hiccups jaws dropped, and he could feel his face pale. When Alvin saw Hiccup's expression he burst out laughing, not a blessing to the ears to say the least. Alvin quickly left, and to Hiccups surprise didn't hang him up in chains again. Probably because Hiccup wouldn't be able to get out anyway.

Hiccup slid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling while the ice cold stone floor pressed up against his back. He frowned and looked around the ceiling, for a window. He found one, except that it was barred, he sighed. This couldn't get any better… Hiccup could hear a distant flapping sound coming closer from the outside, probably a bat. Suddenly he felt like someone was watching him, he quickly sat up and looked around, his eyes landed on the window. There, a pair of yellow glowing eyes stared down at him. A little wild terror climbed in, it was purple with blue dots covering it's scales. The terror cocked it's head to the side and observed Hiccup, he could only smile at it. Hiccup reached out his hand, the terror instantly backed away "It's okay little guy!" Hiccup said reassuringly, the terror got closer and sniffed Hiccup's hand, Hiccup moved his hand under the Terror's jaw and started scratching it. The terror purred and got closer to Hiccup, it climbed up on his lap and dropped down on the stomach as Hiccup continued to scratch it's chin. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh softly at the little creature in his lap "Now… What should I call you?" he whispered, the terror's big eyes landed on him, it cocked it's head and mewled like a little cat. Hiccup whisper-laughed "How about Terry?". The terror looked up at Hiccup, and purred again. "So Terry it is…" Hiccup smiled, Terry seemed amused, he climbed off Hiccup as Hiccup lay down to sleep, it cuddled up to Hiccup and they both instantly fell asleep.

Hiccup was woken by a load 'BANG!' the next morning, even Terry jumped, he squeeked and hid behind Hiccup's back as he sat up. Alvin obviously hadn't seen the small Dragon but only put a new tray of food down on the ground "Good to see you're up _Hiccup_" He put extra weight on Hiccup's name, and grinned cruelly, Hiccup frowned and looked down at the food as Alvin shut the door and walked away. There was something that looked like porridge, a piece of bread again and a glass of water. Terry peeked at the tray from behind Hiccup's back. Hiccup smiled and gave the piece of bread to Terry, who seemed very happy with the food, it purred loudly.

When Hiccup was done eating the horrible, horrible food he was given, he could hear Alvin's heavy footsteps coming towards him, he didn't want him to find Terry, he whispered to the small dragon "Hide until I come back ok?" He pushed the little dragon as he said this, Terry took off and flew reluctantly through the window and into a withering tree just outside Hiccup's cell. Alvin forcefully opened the door and stomped over to Hiccup, he grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled the surprised Viking boy up on this feet "Come on boy, time to get to work!". Hiccup struggled at first but was forced to give up when Alvin threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

All the outcast stared and snickered to themselves when they saw Alvin carry Hiccup like that, Hiccup couldn't help but feel the blood rushing up to his face, well, he WAS hanging upside down after all... The only thing he felt towards Alvin was, hate? No… Pity, he felt pity… Alvin carried Hiccup all the way to their version of the "dragon training (more like slaying/torturing)arena". It was a little similar to their own, but the atmosphere was far more threatening. "Well boy, show us how to train dragons…" Alvin said as he dropped the young Viking to the ground, Alvin himself left the ring to watch, he gave the sign and the other outcasts ran over to hiccup, gave him a sword and a shield and opened the gate. The dragon walked carefully out of it's cage, it was an enormous Gronkle, it looked more like a boulder though. Hiccup wasn't used to Gronkles, but had trained them before… He took a relaxed stance and dropped his weapons and said loudly, but not loud enough for the Gronkle to feel threatened or anything. Still the outcasts heard "First, you have to show the dragon that you are a friend…

The outcasts went into the arena themselves, to try and "befriend" the Gronkle, "_Oh boy… This is going to be a looong day…" _Hiccup sighed, little did he know that his new little dragon friend was watching him from afar, in a withered old tree.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to warn you guys… The next chapter WILL be lemon (even though that is the reason most of you read this story anywaysxD)**


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected turn of events

**A/N: OMG! The long awaited third chapter! *le gasp* sorry that it took so long! I was busy with a lot of shit like tentams and comfirmations and stuff... And i was mighty embarrassed writing this chapter and the reasoning is smut/lemon... And this is my first published lemon scene... And, well... I'm not good at it, so please don't think this story is bad because of that... But now we only have one chapter to go folks! It's been fun writing this story, and it makes me so happy to know that you guys enjoyed it! I've also gotten some commentaries saying that they think Terry is cute, so thank you! He will BTW be very important in the next chapter, i'll have you know ;D And Clownie didn't edit or proofread this time, so sorry about that... but i wanted to post this as soon as possible since i didn't want you guys to be waiting for much longer... Because, well... I was threatened... She/he said she/he would bring yaknog over to my house if i didn't post this soon... Clownie-chan, don't get mad! Well... Enjoy^^**

* * *

Hiccup was panting heavily, his breath catching in his throat, to be honest, the only thing he had done for the past hour was to dodge the Gronkle and not attacking it. And by the looks of it, Alvin was losing his patience, he was gritting his teeth, his knuckles white from gripping the fence too hard, it was seconds from snapping under the pressure. But there was something in his eyes, something Hiccup couldn't describe, and he didn't want to either.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his legs were shaking… And he could feel eyes on him, from every direction, slightly embarrassing but okay… The Gronkle glared at Hiccup, before sending it's last fireball at him, Hiccup barely dodged it, he could feel the heat rushing past him. But then directly after that, the Gronkle tackled him, taking Hiccup by surprise. Hiccup closed his eyes, well at least he wouldn't have to work for Alvin anymore. But nothing happened, and so Hiccup opened his eyes slightly, and he gasped. Alvin had taken the blow for him, the Gronkle's head was stuck in an iron shield, struggling to get free, Alvin swung the shield in the air one time, and the Gronckle was slammed into the wall in it's cage, which was closed shortly after. Hiccup panted heavily, his breath a little ragged and his feet sore from running around so much. And just as Alvin turned to him with an angry glare which only made him look uglier, Hiccup's world turned black as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, he looked around. Brick everywhere, he realized he was back in his cell. He sighed, not because of annoyance, but relief. He hadn't taught Alvin anything useful… He was still tired, and his feet still ached. But just as he was about to go to bed again, footsteps could be heard in the distance, coming closer a little at the time. But the footsteps was weird, for some reason they didn't sound right, and Hiccup soon figured out why. Alvin was walking towards his cell, stumbling and almost tripping a few times, the Viking was clearly drunk. He stopped in front of Hiccup's cell and opened it, slamming it shut behind him. Alvin mumbeled something before eying Hiccup, the indescribable look in his eyes there again. "When you're here I might as well have a little fun with you…" Alvin slurred, he grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and hung him up in chains again, but this time he pulled at it, tying it to a pole a little higher up, forcing hiccup to stand on sore, shaking legs.

Hiccup was forced to turn around, so that he was facing the wall, then Alvin did the unthinkable, he stuck his hand down Hiccup's pants, rubbing slightly at his genitals. Hiccup gasped, an unwanted blush crept into his face, Alvin grinned "I'm not stupid enough to call you a slut for getting an erection _Hiccup_" he purred "It's a normal reaction…" he continued, having no trouble keeping the struggling boy still. "Get your filthy hands off me…" Hiccup growled, which only seemed to amuse Alvin more "Seems like we have a feisty one right here…" Alvin grinned, attacking Hiccup's neck, biting and sucking, Hiccup gasped slightly, trying to pull his hands free, but to no use. Alvin's beard scraped uncomfortably at his skin, making Hiccup want to scratch it, but his hands were cuffed, so out of the window goes that plan. Hiccup shivered as he felt Alvin grin into his skin "You are quite the sensitive one aren't you… Hiccup?" Hiccup almost gagged at Alvin's sickly sweet tone of voice "Shut it…." He said between gritted teeth. Alvin just chuckled, and proceeded to remove Hiccup's pants and underwear, Hiccup hissed as the cold air reached his nethers, and Alvin seemed more than happy with this reaction. Sick pervert…

Alvin grabbed Hiccup's 'shaft' and began pumping, first slowly, then quickening his pace, Hiccup gasped and moaned, he tried to hold back as best as he could, but some sounds were bound to escape. Alvin stopped, leaning back and studying his handiwork before returning to the struggling boy. Hiccup was panting heavily, he _needed_ to escape, that was what his instincts told him. Hiccup gasped as he came in Alvin's hand, Alvin laughed "That was quick…" he licked his fingers, making Hiccup shudder in disgust, "You don't really pay too much attention to what's _down there_ do you?" he asked as he chuckled again. Alvin reached up and loosened Hiccup's chains before forcing him down to the ground, removing his own garment, "Suck…" he ordered, Hiccup backed off but Alvin grabbed him by his hair and practically forced Hiccup to take his shaft into his mouth. Tears started to form and run down Hiccup's cheeks as his head bobbed back and forth. Alvin groaned "You're pretty good boy, you sure you haven't done this before?" Hiccup wanted to scream 'no!' but it only came out as a muffled squeak, Alvin hissed as Hiccup's teeth graced his shaft. Hiccup was forced to take Alvin's shaft in all the way to the base, Hiccup grunted in pain as more tears threatened to fall, his eyes was beginning to sting from holding the tears back. Unexpectedly Alvin came, and pulled away. Hiccup coughed, choking on Alvin's cum, he even swallowed some. But most of it ran out of his mouth and down on the floor, Hiccup threw up on the spot.

Hiccup used his sleeve to wipe his mouth, and he panted heavily. Hiccup looked up, only to find Alvin looming over him, before grabbing one of the chains holding him in place, hanging his tired arms up on the walls again. As before, Hiccup was turned to face the wall, Alvin stuck a finger inside him, making Hiccup cry out in pain, after a little while Alvin inserted another finger, making scissoring movements, he did the same as the third finger was inserted Hiccup cried out, small shocks of pain was sent throughout Hiccup's body. Hiccup could then feel the fingers being pulled out and he almost sighed in relief, but the fingers was soon replaced by something else, and Hiccup knew all too well what it was, and he was _HUGE_. Alvin stood still, waiting for Hiccup to adjust, he would be nice enough to do that… He wouldn't want the boy to rip apart. But when Alvin began moving, Hiccup cried out in pain, but seriously, Alvin didn't care, he felt good and that was the reason he decided to do this in the first place. "S-stop! It hurts!" Hiccup slurred, a 'thread' of salvia running out of his mouth, Hiccup's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. The cries of pain increased as Alvin quickened his pace, very close to climaxing. And when he did, he came inside of Hiccup. Hiccup screamed, not in pleasure but pain and his back arched backwards, Hiccup had thought he was going to burst, but as on cue Hiccup was forced to come as well. Alvin stood up, dressing himself again. He grinned down at Hiccup "This has been enjoyable, we don't have many women here and I really needed release…" Alvin's words made Hiccup feel sick, his stomach churned and he threw up again, but there wasn't much to throw up, so it was mostly gagging. Alvin laughed one single time more before uncuffing Hiccup, making him collapse to the floor, crying and Alvin's cum running out of him and onto the stone floor.

Alvin left Hiccup and locked his cage, leaving the boy to cry by himself, until Terry came to give him comfort. The small dragon knew that Hiccup would be mad if he had interfered. But he wanted to help so badly, Terry dropped a branch of berries and bowed it's head in front of Hiccup as to say 'I'm sorry for not being able to help' and then he snuggled up to the sobbing boy, who smiled weakly and patted Terry's head "Thank you…", Terry purred and watched over Hiccup as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The escape

**A/N: I'm sorry i took so long, but i have decided to make one more chapter... Just to end it all... Oh and the asshole that sent me that "This story sucks!" comment, go fuck yourself, nobody cares about your opinion... Anywhoo, enjoy^^**

* * *

Slowly Hiccup's tired eyes opened, he blinked a few times, spotting the berries Terry had found the night before, Hiccup didn't know what kind of berries they were, but they _had _to taste better than the food he usually got. He tried to sit up, but he didn't get far, since his entire bottom hurt like hell. He gasped, before falling back onto the ground. He looked at the branch of berries in front of him, picked it up and eating a berry. It was sweet and sour at the same time, it was fruity and delicious and he immediately felt better, a weak smile even crept onto his face. But just thinking about what had happened the night before made him shiver, he clutched his shoulders. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, and Hiccup broke out in weak sobs, his entire body was shaking. He looked down at where Terry was, or where Terry _should _be. Realization slowly entered Hiccup's mind, and with it panic. He looked around himself like a wild animal, but Terry was nowhere to be found. Hiccup could only pray that his new found friend was safe.

Not long after Alvin returned, looking down at Hiccup, a huge grin on his face "Goodmornin' _Hiccup…_" Hiccup despised the way Alvin said his name, it gave him goose bumps every time. "you sleep well?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Hiccup just lay there, refusing to answer, Alvin frowned "What is it boy? Lost your tongue?" he leaned down, grabbing Hiccup by the hair and pulling him up, Hiccup Yelped, his head feeling like it was on fire, and the throbbing of his entire being didn't help much. "Do you want me to teach you another lesson, boy?" he spit, his eyes flaring. Hiccup remained silent, tears rolling down his already tearstained cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red as well, and he generally felt like shit. Alvin studied him a little longer, then dropping Hiccup to the ground "I'll leave you for now… Food will come later. But you can expect me tonight again…" Alvin swiftly turned and left.

Most of Hiccup's day contained groaning and crying, he felt weak and helpless as well as violated and used. And a little worried as well, not about himself, but Terry, what had happened to the little dragon? Hiccup thought about this as he took another of the red little berries, it tasted so good, and they might've been painkillers as well, Hiccup thought, as the pain seemed to fade slightly each time he ate one. Hiccup turned so he was laying on his back, he was tired from crying and decided to try and sleep, eventually his eyes slid close and he drifted off to dreamland.

Evening came, and Hiccup could was abruptly woken by a loud crash. His head shot up, and his eyes scanned the room quickly, some outcasts burst into Hiccup's cell, obviously drunk. Hiccup backed up, fear starting to form, he shook. Not again, he couldn't go through last night again! He looked around for a way out, but since Hiccup's luck was as bad as it could get, there really wasn't any.

The outcasts slowly got up, eying Hiccup's brused body hungrily. He shivered slightly, backing as far into the corner he was standing in as he could, "Dun worry berk boy, I'll make it feel real good… Unlike Alvin, he's a rough son of a bitch…" the outcast grinned as he pulled Hiccup up to his legs, they were shaking with fear. The outcast pulled him closer, earning a punch to the face by another outcast "Ey! He's not all yours remember, we're supposed to share…" he said, knowing very well that an outcast sharing is straight out bullshit. He just wanted Hiccup for himself. Hiccup swallowed, slowly. As the outcasts slowly made way towards him, Hiccup backed up to the wall again, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and felt pathetic as a wimper escaped him "Aww, no need to be afraid pretty boy…" a finger was put under his chin, roughly pulling his face up, Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, only to see a person closing in on him and stealing his lips roughly, Hiccup struggled, but to no use. The outcast bit his lip, some blood trickled down his already swollen lips. As the outcast leaned in for his neck, something rushed in between the metal bars of the window and pounced the outcast, making him trip. Hiccup looked at the thing and a weak smile surfaced "Terry…" he breathed out, relief washing over him. The other outcasts looked surprised, then their confidence rose, it was such a small dragon after all. But a dragon is a dragon and soon all of them had either fled or lost consciousness. But the ones who fled had left the celldoor open. Hiccup gathered his courage end exited the cell, looking around the stone hallways. It seemed endless. Hiccup started his walk down the long, long pathway. His legs still weak from yesterday, becoming bruised, as his shoes had disappeared. He reached a wooden door and peeked out, sunlight(if that's possible without the outcasts burning to a crisp) almost blinded him, he sighed in relief as no one was outside. He opened the door, soowly waling outside, the air was as fresh as it could be on a dead island, but it still felt good compared to his cell. He took a few steps, carefully looking around, before dashing out into the woods of outcast island. He had not come far before he could hear angry voices not far behind "FIND HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" someone Hiccup suspected was Alvin bellowed. Hiccup ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and soon he reached a rocky ledge. He braced himself and started his climb down. He almost lost his grip and fell, but he had experience, and so he continued, It led him down where he could se a rocky path. He had walked that path before, and so he jumped down there, Terry landing on his shoulder, purring softly.

Hiccup smiled, and started the long walk down, but as he heard Outcast voices coming from the direction he was headed, he turned as quickly as he could and ran the other way, he waved Terry off just in case. He was sure his legs were bleeding, but he couldn't afford to care. He reached the top of the ledge, looking down he realized how high up he actually was. He swallowed, before heading off. "You think you can get away this time, Hiccup?" someone said behind him, Hiccup froze, turning slowly. Only to come face to face with Alvin, who was grinning "Well at least the outcasts are getting exercise… They need it…" Hiccup spat, not feeling half as brave as he was sounding. Alvin laughed, sending chills down Hiccup's spine "Well that's true… And you need to get some meat on your body, you're only skin and bones" he smirked, Hiccup shivered. "No thank you I'm fine… I'd rather want Astrid's yaknog than more of Outcast island's food…" Hiccup stuck out his tongue, as to prove his point. Alvin pouted, ignoring the yaknog part as he didn't know what it was "Aww, don't be like that… You'll get used to it soon enough…" hiccup stopped, staring holes through Alvin "I'd rather die… Than stay at this place…" Alvin pouted yet again "You don't mean that…" Hiccup glanced behind him, feeling a little dizzy as he realized how high up they were, "Wanna bet?" he said confidently as he ran towards the cliffs and leaped out from it. Alvin immediately set of after him, stopping and cursing at the ledge.

Terry dived after him, squeeking and screeching in fear of Hiccup's safety. Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting to hit the rocks below, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He heard a familiar roar in the distance "Oh great, I'm hearing things now too, huh… Well bud, I guess I didn't get to say goodbye…" the roar got closer and closer, Hiccup turned his head to look, and saw a black shadow fly towards him, _fast. _Hiccup squinted, but a happy laugh escaped his lips as Toothless glided hurriedly towards him, the tail he had gotten for Christmas fastened on his tail, it looked like someone had found it and fixed it for him. Toothless catched Hiccup, just before he hit the rocky reefs. Happy tears flowed down Hiccup's flushed cheeks "Toothless! I'm so glad to see you bud!" He hugged the dragon, tightly. Terry landing on his shoulder, squawking happily, Hiccup smiled.

But their happy reunion didn't last long though, as he heard someone scream "FIRE!" a shower of arrows fell upon them, but Toothless evaded them all. Until, Alvin took a crossbow from one of the outcasts and aimed it at Hiccup's back. Terry squawked again, and flew straight for Alvin just as he fired, the arrow hit the small dragon, boring through it's chest. Hiccup screamed "NO!" Toothless' eyes widened and he turned, diving after the now free-falling dragon. Hiccup managed to catch him, and Toothless turned again, heading for berk.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the short chapter... But what did you guys think?What do you guys think will happen to Terry? COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5:Memory of Terry

**A/N: Holy shit... It's been WAY to long since my last update, and this chapter is short as well... I'm a little sad that it's finished, i had fun... Well... Enjoy :D**

* * *

Hiccup stood in front of the small grave, tears flowing freely down his reddened cheeks, his father put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I'ts goin to be okay son… Everythin has to die someday…" Hiccup nodded, and headed home, toothless meeting him halfway, licking his cheek tenderly. Hiccup gave a small smile, and petted Toothless' head. He remembered how everyone reacted when he returned home, their relieved faces, some were even crying. He sighed, as the memory slowly fleeted back to him, it had already been a month huh?

* * *

_Hiccup held the small dragon in his arms as toothless gave out a cry, Hiccup looked up, spotting berk in the distance, he smiled, looking down at Terry "It's okay little guy, we're there soon, it'll be alright, we'll get help…" he was mostly trying to convince himself, but the dragon calmed a little. When they were in sight, a few dragons were sent out with their trainers to see who was coming, they immediately recognized toothless' black coat and went back to report. Toothless landed, and half the island had gathered to greet him, happy smiles on every face. Hiccup smiled to those he knew and waved a little. He could see Astrid in the crowd, she was crying, happy tears. Finally Hiccup's father managed to push himself through. His father was crying as well "My son… My son has returned!" he shouted, everyone cheered. That's when everything went black for Hiccup._

_The first he saw when he had woken up, was the wooden ceiling of his room, had everything just been a dream? No, it hadn't, Hiccup still felt sore all over… He grunted as he sat up, his father sat in a chair next to his bed "How are you feeling son?" he asked, worried. Hiccup smiled "I'm fine father… I just feel… Uhh… Used?" he tried, his father's eyes darkened "So you were, you know? Did Alvin…" his father had a hard time saying what he wanted, but Hiccup nodded "It was… Awful…" Hiccup couldn't find a better word to describe it. His father stood up, clenching his fist "I swear that Alvin is going o pay…" that statement made Hiccup a little relieved, but worried at the same time. He suddenly remembered, "Terry…" he whispered, His father turned to face him "Hmm?" Hiccup looked up, worry filling his every fiber "Terry- The small dragon I had with me! How is it!?" Hiccup's father looked at him, "Well…" he said as he scratched his bearded chin, he turned around and picked up a boundle of cloth, he handed it to Hiccup, who nearly tore the cloth in half. Tears filled his eyes "Terry…" he whispered and held the cloth as close as he could, the tears staining the cloth._

* * *

Hiccup headed into the town's doctor, who handed him the usual medicine, Hiccup thanked him, and left. He headed home, and sighed when he was in front of the door. He opened it and the door creaked loudly. Hiccup headed for his room, Toothless slowly following, when he reached his room, he looked around, searching for something, his eyes landed on his bed, he smiled and walked over, patting the small bundle "Terry, I'm back…" The small dragon's head peeked up when he heard Hiccup's voice, Hiccup smiled "I brought your medicine…" Terry purred "yeah, yeah, I know the funeral took long, but that sheep was very dear to me okay?" he laughed.

* * *

_Hiccup held the small boundle close, a smiltugging at his lips, Terry had fought bravely, and he had made it. "Thank goodness…" Hiccup whispered, his father cleared his throat, making Hiccup look up "You need to be careful, he's still weak, but we found medicine for him…" he handed Hiccup a leather bag, filled with the very same red berry's Hiccup had received from him. The small dragon puffed tiredly "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon…" Hiccup said softly…_

_"__**I promise…**__"_

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, did i trick anyone? People begged me to let Terry live, and i personally love the little guy so here he is! Alive and kicking!**

***Holds terry up for Audience to see***

***Terry squawks***

***:D***


End file.
